


That night

by RxsaDiaz_ZQ



Category: Brooklyn (2015), Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxsaDiaz_ZQ/pseuds/RxsaDiaz_ZQ
Summary: Jake needs a place to stay and Amy's got one. She comes home and things happen. Just some peraltiago fluff you never knew you needed.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	That night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Today has not been my day. But, I was doing the dishes and this idea came to my head. Started at 2 in the morning and finished at 4. I don't really write and in fact I suck at English. Then again, I am only 12 lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic and kudos is appreciated. Stay safe my loves. <3

Amy's keys rattle in the lock as she flings the door open and lets out a sigh of relief . Her hand fumbles for the light switch and she winces at the harsh brightness that suddenly floods the dark hallway.

She takes a quick trip to her bedroom and returning near the main door in sweatpants, a t-shirt that reads "NYP", and hair tied up in a messy bun. Amy had forgotten Jake was staying at her place for a while. He came to her doorstep last night at 2 in the morning with one single suitcase. Apparently there was some construction going on next door that was going to last about a 2 or 3 weeks.

Jake didn't go into work today. Amy found him asleep on the couch in front of her T.V that was playing " A Good Way to Die Hard". She quietly chuckled and turned it off. She took a second to stare at him and was in complete awe at the way he hugged one of the cushions. She then turned around and made her way into the kitchen. The bright light from the kitchen shines into the living room waking up Jake. 

" Amy? Is that you? Are you home?" He mumbled, "It's still like...3:45." reading the time completely wrong. 

"Yeah, it's me and um it's actually 9:15 dummy." She replied. Amy wasn't having the greatest today, she was so close too busting this sexual assault case. Every time  
she gets one of these, it brings back memories from her experience at the 6-4. Jake squinted at the clock and realised he read it wrong and mixed up his needles. " Oh." He sees Amy opening the cupboard to her left, taking out a large red bowl and a bag of tortilla chips. He smiles at the fact that food was one of the first things she chooses to focus on after work. If the mere thought of food is enough to awaken his appetite, a loud grumble emanates from his body and he grimaces, placing a hand over his abdomen and hoping he isn't salivating too obviously.

"Yes! Snacks! You read my mind, I'm starving..." he laughs. She starts at him. Debating over what to say. 'um, these were actually for me, I've had a rough day. Go get food yourself' or, ' yeah, um sure. But you gonna have to clean up the mess you made while I was gone first.' Instead, she grins and empties the packet in its entirety to fill the bowl, as Jake gets up and goes to bathroom. When he gets back she's just staring at the bowl. "You okay? Is there something in it?" 

"Yeah, no." She looks up at him. "I swear there were more chips in the pack last time I bought them." Jake chuckles. "Anyways, grab those and take em' to the living room." She pointed to the amry of beers from a nearby cooler that are lined up in a neat row. He nods and somehow manages to resist the temptation to start singing 'Ten Green Bottles.'

Pushing his sleeves up to his elbows and leaning his arms behind him to rest on the counter top, he watches Amy continue to rifle through her kitchen cupboards. He smiles out of the side of his mouth as he hears her talk to herself sternly whilst trying to remember where she put the damn salsa.

His eyes drift up and down her body, silently appreciating the curve of her bottom as she bends slightly to double check the bottom shelf of the fridge. Biting down on his lip, he drags his gaze slowly upwards and sighs happily as her hair tumbles in waves back over her shoulder. It's distractingly beautiful - like there's a rhythm to the way her body moves that is just magnetic to him. The pull he feels towards her is incredible. Just as he's about to be overcome with the urge to pull Amy in to his arms, kissing her and telling her to forget the damn snacks already, he catches sight of something at the edge of his vision.

Clearing his throat, Jake tries to get her attention but she's too engrossed in reaching up on her tiptoes to a cupboard above her head. He coughs loudly, several times, each becoming more elaborately over the top than the last and Amy finally glances back towards him with a look of exasperation.

"Yes, Jake? Can't you just get my attention like a normal human being by saying my name?"

He looks pointedly to her left at the spot right next to the toaster. It takes a second before she follows his gaze, but when she does, her eyes land on the elusive jar of salsa - sitting innocently, minding its own business in the corner.

"Oh..."

"You're welcome." 

She grabs the salsa and makes a move back to the living room and he follows. 

The cushions dip under her weight as Amy flops herself down on the couch, a satisfied groan of comfort leaving her mouth as she stretches her legs out in front of her. Taking a long swig of her beer, she clicks her tongue off the roof of her mouth.

"Big day, huh?" Jake asks as he sits right beside her. 

"Yeah. Found a lead to one of my cases today. I was really happy until the vulture made a stop." She chose not to tell him whay the case was on because she wasn't in the right mindset to have that conversation right now, especially with Jake. 

"Happens to the best of us." He replied with an apologetic grin. They sat in silence for about 45 seconds until Amy spoke, " why did you choose to show up at my place out of all the other places you could go too?" 

He looked up at her. Wanting to tell her right then and there that he really liked her and was really happy when he started to get bothered by the construction noises. Jake wanted to tell her that stake-outs were the longest times they've been together but they didn't usually last longer than 1 or 2 hours and he just wanted to spend some quality time with her. 

But instead he said "I don't know...well, I was doing some paper work from the recent case we just closed and started to get bothered by the noises so much and well, you know, you were the first person to come to my mind when I thought of leaving and staying at someone else's place for a bit" he shot her a genuine smile.

"Well I'm honored," she was kind of surprised. I mean she is definitely honored but surprised. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Was the next thing she said and questioned herself because she was really not in the mood to do anything today other than sleep. 

"You already know my answer."

Seh said nothing but reaches across and grabbed a handful of tortilla chips laden with spicy salsa. "Don't you ever get bored of it?"

"Amy, I've been watching this since I was seven. I will never get bored of die hard. What a dumb question." He laughed to himself. She grabbed the remote and scrolled through Netflix. She actually wouldn't mind watching some jeopardy right now but didn't want to seem to nerdy. 

He knew that she had a tough day so he was going to be fine with whatever she was going to put on but wanted to talk a little more before they start the movie. So he decided to fight her for which movie. Also because he watched die hard all day while she was at work. 

They bickered over what to watch for a few minutes, but Jake knew that no matter what she chose to watch,he would be fine with it. He finally gave in.  
She ended up randomly choosing a movie on netflix, some Disney movie she couldn’t remember seeing, and couldn’t tell if it was because she actually hadn’t seen it, or if she just didn’t remember. Jake teased her for a little while about wanting to watch a kid’s movie, but Amy just rolled her eyes, and he just kept smiling at her.

A third of the way into the movie, Amy realized that she wasn’t watching it as much as she was watching Jake. He had slouched down on the couch so that his head was pillowed by the arm, but he seemed to have also taken care to not invade her space. He had tucked one leg under the other one, which was using the coffee table as a footrest. It didn’t look like the most comfortable position to her, but he seemed content.

They moved closer and closer together as time went by. Not sure how, but it happened. Amy was tired and cold. Jake was tired and in love. All of a sudden he started staring at her. Admiring the shine of her hair, the way her lips curved into a smile, the way her skin glowed as the light from the T.V hit her face,but mostly, how close she was to him. Jake didn't want this moment to end. Ever. 

Amy had a couple beers. The first drink, she was just watching the movie. Second drink, was pretty much the same. They didnt talk much. Third drink amy danced to every single song that played. Four drink amy was quickly put away as jake made her drink another beer. He would have loved for anything to happen during her 4th drink but was scared of the after effect on their friendship. Currently she was on drink number 5. Aka confident Amy. 

“Hey Jake,” 

she said, he looked at her and nodded. 

“I want to try something.” 

He frowned at that, but didn’t say anything, just waited for her to continue. “Just don’t… don’t move.” Amy crawled over him, and he froze, neither of them were paying the movie any attention, and Amy kept eye contact with him, trying to gauge what he was thinking. She settled on top of him with her head on his chest and her hands on his sides.

“Is this okay? It's just really cold and I could feel your heat from there. Also, I've really just needed someone to be close with. "

"Uhh..Yeah. sure. Definitely. Whatever you need. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool." He looked down and smiled at her. 

One of his hands settled on her back, while the other one tangled in her hair. She could hear his heart pounding and she listened as his heart rate slowed back down and felt it as his muscles relaxed. Amy fell asleep listening to Jake's heartbeat. She was curled up with her knees touching his thighs and her hands moved up and onto his chest. 

Okay scratch that, he never wants THIS moment to end. He turned off the movie though, it was pretty boring and cringey. Jake looked around. He turned his neck to the left and noticed a very nice, vintage book shelf. On the other side were pictures, mostly of family. 

Soon he fell asleep with one of his hands on her back and one her leg. His head on hers. They were warm, and cuddling, and in love. Neither of them knew about the other's feelings, but didn't think much of it. They just lived in this momment.

...  
..  
.  
THANKYOU. <3


End file.
